The Best of Friends
by Anonde
Summary: [completed] An Aang & Katara romantic comedy. Shortly after the end of the War, Aang had no choice but to leave his friends. Four years later, he returns to his friends at the Southern Water Tribe.
1. Prologue

"The Best of Friends"

An Avatarfic by Anonde

How this story began - about 2-3 weeks ago, while channel-surfing, I came across the Disney Channel which was showing the 'Fox and the Hound'. I've always loved its theme song and for some reason while listening to it - I felt that I had to write a story about Aang and Katara.

Prologue

I like you, Katara.

... I like you too, Aang.

We'll be friends forever no matter what, right?

... Of course, Aang.

... You should know it's not normal.

... What's not normal?

For an Avatar to fully realize himself at my age.

... Oh... What are you trying to tell me, Aang?

That even though the war is over, it isn't over for me.

... Aang, you're not only confusing me, you're scaring me a little.

... Sorry, Katara. I just wanted to explain to you why I have to leave.

Leave? Aang, what are you talking about?

I have to go on a journey. Alone. It's important.

Aang, I'm not going to let you go wherever alone and neither will Sokka and the others.

I'm really sorry, Katara, but I have to do this, and I can't have anyone with me.

Aang, no! Come back here!

I'm really sorry. Tell Sokka and everyone else I'm sorry too.

No, I'm not going to let you go!

I'll come back someday, I promise.

Aang!

---

For four years, all Katara, Sokka and others had of Aang were rumours and unconfirmed sightings of the young Avatar in various locations in the Earth Kingdom and on nearby islands. Feeling very much as their former nemesis Zuko had during his hunt for the Avatar, the Water Tribe siblings followed Aang's trail, always failing to find him or even to catch a glimpse of their friend. After a year of fruitless searching without an iota of success, Katara and Sokka had little choice but to finally accept with great reluctance that Aang simply didn't want to be found.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Katara had learned to dread her birthday.

"Gran-gran, please no. I don't want a party."

"Katara, in two weeks' time, you'll be an unmarried nineteen-year-old. You will have a party."

"I do not want a party. I always get bethrothal pendants; I don't want bethrothal pendants."

"Mhmm... Strictly speaking, after the age of sixteen, those are now marriage proposal pendants."

"Gran-gran, be serious about this!"

"I am being serious. My dear only grand-daughter still without a husband and children... I don't have much time left in this world-"

"Gran-gran!"

Since her sixteenth birthday, which no one in the Southern Tribe Village will ever forget, it had become Katara's annual tradition to go into hiding on her birthday. it had also become a tradition for her family to send out a seach party to look for the missing birthday celebrant, but they could never locate Katara's hiding place.

"You're not going to disappear on your birthday again, are you?"

"Throw me a party, and I will disappear."

"... Katara."

"I just don't want to get married yet, Gran-gran."

"You're not going to get married on your birthday. Those are just proposals."

"It's embarrassing."

"No, it isn't."

"You shouldn't be the one to talk to me about this. You ran away from Master Pakku."

"I know. I know. No need to remind me especially since your father and Pakku are holding me responsible for you're still being unmarried and all."

"Like Gran-gran, like daughter, hmm?"

At this, Kanna let out a coughing laugh before turning quite serious.

"You're waiting for Aang, aren't you?" she asked her granddaughter gently.

As always when asked that question, Katara hesitated before in as calm a tone as she could muster answered, "Aang and I are just friends."

"So you say," her grandmother would then always reply.

It was a matter which intruded on Katara's thoughts often. What really were her feelings for her best friend? Was their friendship only truly platonic or perhaps not... Sometimes, Katara found herself attempting to imagine being with Aang in an intimate fashion, only to find herself frustrated for she didn't even know how he looked now, four years after his disappearance. Certainly his eyes would still be that gentle shade of gray and little doubt he would be clean-shaven. Katara could never imagine Aang otherwise.

_He'd be taller now, probably taller than me_, Katara mused in the back of her mind as she followed Yugoda about on their healing duties, which were always considerable these days. Though far-away from the populous continental Earth Kingdom, many still made the long freezing journey to the South and North Poles for treatment.

"Katara?"

"Yes, Yugoda?"

"There's a patient in the back who specifically asked for you."

"... What?"

"Yes, I'm suspicious too. He claims he's an old friend of yours."

"He is? What's his name?"

Yugoda frowned and looked as though she was having a difficult time recalling the stranger's name, "He says his name is Pippin Patel... Opsi something the Third. A very strange name. Anyway, he has very bushy white hair- Katara?"

That it had to be Aang was all Katara could think of as she hurried to the backroom which was usually reserved for seriously ill patients. There weren't any that Katara was aware of; the Waterbender Healers did their work quickly and efficiently and thus far enjoyed a record that boasted of no fatalities whatsoever.

As Katara quickly slipped herself passed the large fur skin which hung over the doorway, she crashed into someone on the other side.

"Oh!"

"Don't worry. I have you."

The rest of the world seemed to fall away when Katara found herself looking up into very familiar slate-colored eyes.

"... Aang?"

The corners of his eyes crinkled with amusement at the sound of his name. "Hey Katara. Long time no see."

Later on, Katara could barely remember what exactly happened next. All she could recall was giving her best friend a fierce hug before soon after crying happy tears of joy and relief into the front of his brown robes. It would only be after she had gotten over her bout of tears, while Aang was gently wiping her face dry with his fingertips, had she then realized that he currently had a very full head of hair and a very bushy beard.

"Ouch!"

"... Oh Spirits. It's real."

"Yes, it's real, Katara," grumbled Aang, tugging his beard away from Katara's fingers. He turned wary as Katara's eyes slowly travelled upwards to the hair atop his head."

"That's real too so don't you even think about pulling at it caused it would hurt too."

"I can barely recognize you," Katara suddenly found herself complaining.

"Yeah," said Aang, sounding quite proud. "Nothing like the real thing as a disguise. I even got into the Fire Nation with no problem whatsover. Plus, they aren't itchy like Appa's fur."

"... Why are you disguising yourself?"

"So that no one can tell I'm the Avatar, of course," said Aang immediately. It would be some time before Katara's currently muddled brain could make proper sense of that explanation.

"Aang, I don't understand," said Katara in a tone tinged with confusion and helplessness. She stilled, unexpectedly feeling awkward when Aang gave her a reassuring embrace.

"I know, Katara. I do have a lot of explaning to do, but first - do you think you can give me a haircut?"

For the next few moments, Katara could only stare at him wordlessly.

A short while later, in her hut, she attempted to cut Aang's hair according to his verbal instructions.

Making use of a waterbended mirror in order to see and guide Katara's progress, Aang said, "Just a trim. Don't want it all off. Having hair is the best way to cover up that arrow tattoo on my head. ... ... Hey... Katara, I think you cut more on the left than on the right... ... Now it's the other way around."

Katara sighed loudly, "Aang, I've never cut anyone's hair before so don't expect much from my first attempt."

"Oh, I know you'll do a great job, Katara. I have a lot of faith in your abilities. ... Just a little more on the right."

Before the haircutting session was over, Katara was wishing Aang hadn't come back.

"Okay. You've got your haircut. Now, start explaining. Why did you leave us like that so suddenly?"

"I will explain. I will, but first - let me shave off this beard. I don't really need it anymore."

"... All right, but don't take too long."

Not too long after, Katara had to heal Aang's face.

"Good grief! You've never shaved before, haven't you?"

"... Well... no."

"Oh...! Give me that razor!"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 2

Warning: It is this ficwriter's intention to tickle your funny bone and give your sweet tooth cavities.

---  
Chapter Two  
---

It will be difficult to explain why you had to leave, Aang.

**Just tell them you had no choice.**

_Does he even have to explain? He's the Avatar._

... His friends had been so worried about him. They deserve to know.

---

In the chief's hut, an uneasy Aang waited as the chief who was Katara and Sokka's father, Master Pakku and Bato discussed amongst themselves the explanation Aang had just given to them concerning his disappearance four years ago as well as considering his request to reside in their village. Of the three older men, Pakku was the only one who didn't bother to keep his voice low.

"If we are to believe his explanation, it will be dangerous for him to stay here," said Pakku darkly for he was for refusing Aang's request while Bato was sympathetic; the chief was ambivalent.

"Master Pakku, we are in debt to the Avatar," said Bato in his characteristic deferential tone, which usually dissuaded others from picking an argument with him.

Pakku was an exception. "If he felt it necessary to keep away from others for years because... of this unstable condition of his-"

"He says he is fine now."

"So he says."

The chief suddenly spoke aloud to Aang, "Avatar, we will need time to consider your request. For now, please consider yourself welcome in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Thank you, Sir," said Aang gratefully and left as soon as the chief nodded permission for him to leave. As he exited the hut, he heard Pakku complain, "It will be difficult to kick him out."

_Pakku hasn't changed_, thought Aang with amusement, not at all disliking the elder waterbending master for his suspicion for truthfully Aang shared similar doubts despite that he felt in control of himself and that Roku, Kyoshi and the others were more or less certain he was safe now.

---

_Avatar Roku, I don't understand. What do you mean by my other personality? ... Another incarnation like you, Kyoshi-_

_No, Aang, he isn't one of our past lives. He is -you-, Aang, but a different you._

_... I don't understand._

_It is understandable that you would find this confusing. I do not understand it completely as well; however, this has happened before to other past lives of ours long before; each of whom underwent considerable hardships as you did. Like you, they were all very young when they fully realized their powers as the Avatar._

_... I still don't get it._

_Like them, you were under so much strain and pressure; the weight of the troubles of the world already on your shoulders while still a child. Like them, you also endured encounters which called upon the Avatar State, triggering it so many times in too short a time. Like them, you also inadvertently created a alternate identity to take over when the situation was too dire._

_... I did?_

_You were unaware of it, and I and the others were also hard put to recognize it when it had occurred._

_... Is he- the other me- dangerous?_

_... He is ruthless, Aang. He is the very personification of the Avatar State... ... He dislikes intensely your friends, whom he considers as your- and his- weaknesses. ... He intends to eliminate them the next time the Avatar State is triggered._

_What? I won't let him!_

_You may not have a choice, Aang. He is you._

_... But what can I do then? I won't let him hurt my friends! I won't!_

_... You have to leave._

_... What?_

_Leave your friends, Aang. You have to keep away from those you care about._

_... Leave Katara... Sokka-_

_I know it is difficult, but the war is over, and now that you have mastered all four bending arts - you do not require your friends' help in making your own way in life... And you won't be alone, Aang. I and the other incarnations will assist you in dealing with your other self. However, for your friends' safety, you must leave and soon for we cannot control your other self. Like you, he too has fully realized the powers of the Avatar._

---

"... What do you mean that you want me to help you dye your clothes, Aang?"

"I mean exactly that, Katara. Now, I do like the color of my robes, but they do stand out too much around here, and I want to fit right in."

"... Aang, we don't care about the color of your clothes."

"Please, Katara."

"... I hate it when you look at me that way. ... Just borrow some of Sokka's clothes or visit the tanner's hut. Dyeing is very messy work."

"I can't wear furs or leather because they're made from the skins of dead animals."

"Don't be so picky, Aang. Besides, if I can wear the skins of -dead- animals, you can wear the skins of dead animals too."

"Now, don't be upset, Katara."

"I'm not upset!"

"Then you'll help me?"

"... Just wait for the next trading vessel. Maybe the merchants will have some blue-colored clothes not made from animal skins for you."

"That will take weeks, and there's no guarantee they'll have blue-colored clothes not made from dead animals."

"They should at least have clothes not made from animal skins; we can dye those. And quit it about dead animals, besides do you have any idea how we make dye around here?"

"... Uh... no."

"I'll give you a clue. Dead animals are also involved. So either just wear what we wear or wear what you have now."

"... I guess I don't have much choice then..."

"... I hate it when you look at me that way too."

"What way?"

"The make me feel guilty way look of yours."

"Is it working?"

"... You still want me to help you dye your clothes?"

"No, this time, I want you to help me pick out new clothes."

"... Even if they're all made from dead animals?"

"Yes."

More stunned than really impressed that Aang would be willing to wear her people's clothing, Katara accompanied him to the tanner's hut, wherein Aang took his sweet time in making his choices, annoying Katara and amusing the tanner's wife.

"Don't you have anything made of wool?"

"Aang-"

"How about cotton or linen?"

"... We're at the South Pole-"

"Silk?"

Katara crossed her arms and in a very dry voice said, "Isn't silk made by boiling silkworm cocoons with the worms still inside them?"

"... Oh yeah. Good point... but silk feels so nice-"

"Furs feel nice too, Aang. Just pick something or I'm leaving," said Katara warningly.

"Okay. Okay. ... I'll take these. These are in my size, right?" he asked the smiling tanner's wife, who wasn't making any effort to hide her amusement.

"Yes, Avatar."

"How much do I owe you?"

"For the Avatar, no payment is requirement."

"Really? Thanks!"

Katara shifted on the balls of her feet impatiently when Aang began chatting with the tanner's wife.

"Have you and your husband ever considered importing other clothing material from the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation?"

"... Avatar, the majority of Earth Kingdom clothing materials isn't suitable for our climate and we won't trade with the Fire Nation."

"Because of the war, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, just so that you know. Over in the Fire Nation, they've come up with a new type of cloth which they call satin- Katara, where are you going?"

"Leaving. I have other things to do."

"Okay. Okay, I'm going with you. Thanks a lot for the clothes," he said cheerfully to the tanner's wife, grabbing his selections and running after his friend.

"Katara, wait up!"

She sighed and turned around to the ludicrous sight of Aang whose arms were piled high with furs and leather clothing.

"... Put them in your hut."

"I don't have a hut yet, remember?"

"... Just put them in Sokka's hut. You can stay with him in the meantime."

"I don't know where Sokka's hut is."

"His hut is right besides mine. The one on the left."

"Oh, okay. ... Where was your hut again? And is it my left or the hut's left?"

"... Aang, you're deliberately trying to annoy me, aren't you?"

"Of course not, Katara. I would never want to annoy you."

"Well, you've been doing a very good job of it."

"Sorry, sorry. I don't mean to. ... So... are you going to tell me where your hut is or not?"

"... Oh you... just follow me."

A short while later.

"... Aang, I said to put them in Sokka's hut, not in my hut!"

---  
To be continued.  
---

Yes. Aang really -really- likes Katara. Up to you to decide whether he's pretending to be dense, or not. Either way... the outcome should be the same... Let's see how long Katara will last. XD

Sokka's in the next chapter. Plus, I'm keeping the chapters nameless since it would just be too silly of me to label them the way I did while I was writing them. Chapter 1 - Hair Chapter 2 - Clothes Yes, ladies and gentlemen - this story is also about Aang's make-over, and kudos if you can guess what of Aang's is getting a make-over in the next chapter.

Also, you can review this story even if you don't have a ffnet account or aren't logged in. If you're going to review, let me know if you understand why Aang wants Katara to help him dye his clothes.

(coughs) Just wondering if the readers are on the same wavelength as me. And just a little heads up, this chapter was up a little early but the next chapter might not be uploaded tomorrow or the day after. I want to make it -extra- special. 8) Note that this story is T-rated.


	4. Chapter 3

Phew... managed to get this chapter ready for today, but again - further chapters may not be on a daily schedule. I am not certain if I can keep writing at this pace.

---  
Chapter Three  
---

**That plan was almost foolproofed!**

_I know, Kyoshi... but Katara really is a clever girl._

? What are you two talking about?

(very confused) Roku, they wanted Katara to help Aang dye his Air Nomad clothes blue.

? Why for?

**(annoyed) Figure it out for yourselves.**

_(is still commiserating over their plan's failure)_

... I don't understand their intention either... and now Aang has to wear Water Tribe clothes made of animal skins.

... Perhaps that was their intention?

No, I don't think so. If all they wanted was for Aang to change clothing styles, they didn't have to go tell him to ask Katara for help in dyeing his clothes blue.

... Perhaps they don't like Air Nomad colors?

(turns a bit miffed) That's what I thought too. Our robes are perfectly fine.

**(becomes impatient) Oh good grief. Of course, it wasn't about clothing preferences. Think about it. If Aang's clothes have to be dyed, they'd all have to be done at the same time together, including the ones he wore.**

? ... Huh?

... I think I am seeing where this is going, but, Kyoshi, that is still not going to work. Katara would just request for him to wear one of her brother's clothes in the meantime.

_(sounding morose) Aang was supposed to refuse to wear any Water Tribe apparel by making the excuse that he can't wear them because they are all made from animal skins._

... But if all his clothes are being dyed and if he won't wear Sokka's clothes- (suddenly understands) Oh Spirits.

**Exactly.**

---

At dawn, the hunting party returned exhausted but triumphant with the prized carcass of a monstrous walrus leviathan.

"Good hunting?" said Katara with a smile after exchanging an embrace with her brother.

Sokka, his face creased by a large grin, inclined his head towards the carcass, already surrounded by villagers intent of skinning it of its thick tough hide in order to get to the precious blubber and meat inside. Nearly every part of the creature would be made used of, from its six tusks to its three spiny tails, from it's softer belly skin down to its intestines and bones. Even the midnight blue ichor that was its blood would be used.

"Should last the village for about a month," said Sokka with much pride as he outlined to Katara how he had been the one who made the killing strike. "It was just about to go back underwater when I speared it right in the-"

"Ouch," someone suddenly commented. Irked by the interruption, Sokka turned his attention from his sister to give a blistering retort to whoever it was, only to open his mouth silently to gape at Aang, who was watching the animal being disembowled with a faintly pained expression on his face.

"A-ang?" Sokka croaked out and received a sheepish smile, which turned more embarrassed and quite forced when Aang was suddenly given a encompassing bear hug by his friend who reeked of walrus leviathan blood and blubber oil and whose clothes were caked in them. Aang; however, didn't had to suffer the very uncomfortable embrace for so long for all of a sudden Sokka released him very abruptly and without warning threw a punch at his jaw.

"Ow!"

"And that's for making us worry for five years!"

Aang, touching his aching jaw gingerly, almost got punched again when he corrected Sokka, saying, "Actually, I've only been gone for four years."

Katara hurriedly stepped in between them, saying, "Aang, Sokka is of course very glad you're here."

"Speak for yourself, Katara. We were worried sick because of him and you kept crying-"

"Sokka please," she shushed her brother quickly. Her cheeks slightly flaring with red, she avoided Aang's concerned gaze and asked him to explain to Sokka why he had to leave them.

"Katara-" Aang began to say but she just gave him an overly bright smile before informing them that she was going to help with the carcass and then leaving the two of them alone.

Taking apart a walrus leviathan was hardly pleasant work but Katara took to it without hesitation and felt even relieved to be distracted by the disgusting chore. She had been assigned to receive strips of blubbers from the cutters, placing the fat layer upon layer in rawhide baskets, which when filled would be taken to the pressers who had the duty of flattening the strips in order to force out most of the oil which in turn would be stored in sealed gourds.

At midday, after six straight hours of exhausting work, the carcass had been decimated down to its skeleton, which was completely doused several times with sea water before being left to dry. The workers then scattered to their huts to clean up and perhaps take naps while the rest of the village continued to thrum with activity, preparing a feast to celebrate the hunters' safe return and success.

Katara was just about to remove her soiled tunic when she heard Aang outside her hut asking for permission to come in. Bone dead tired, Katara barely found the energy to call out to him, saying and lying that she wasn't decent.

"I don't mind," was his answer, causing Katara to blink and her jaw dropped in outrage when he let himself in.

"Aang, I said I wasn't decent! Get out!" said Katara in a low furious tone, barely remembering to keep her voice low.

"Well, obviously I knew you were lying. You just came in here only a few seconds ago," said Aang mildly, taking a step towards her.

"I didn't and don't want to see you right now. Get out!"

"You're upset with me; this is why I had to see you."

"I wasn't upset with you before, but I am upset with you now. You don't have the right to come in here without my permission."

"I had to see you, Katara."

"You could have seen me later."

"I couldn't wait."

"Well then, you better learn to wait-" Katara's eyes widened when she abruptly realized that he was standing only a scant step away from her. Instinctively, she tried to take a step back but was unable to since she was right against the back of the hut. All of sudden feeling like a trapped animal, Katara became all too aware that Aang was now far taller than she was, his height allowing him to practically tower over her and that there was an intent almost foreboding light in his gray eyes that she had never seen in them before when he looked at her.

_Does he want me?_ Katara suddenly found herself wondering wildly; her gaze lowering from his face to measure the width of his shoulders, which somewhere in the back of her mind she decided were broad enough to appeal to her. Her eyes lowered further down to his slim hips and trim legs now clad in leather rather than shrouded in loose robes. Aang did have very nice legs.

_... Oh Spirits, Katara, what are you thinking!_ And she turned red as a tomato when Aang, in a concerned tone, asked her if she was all right.

"Huh? What?" she blustered, her eyes flying back upwards to look into his eyes, which though appearing worried for her sake, were also narrowed as though their owner was wondering what she was thinking of.

Katara turned even more flustered when Aang observed, "Your face is very red."

"... I'm just exhausted," said Katara vaguely as she struggled to fight down embarrassment for having assumed that Aang had invited himself into her hut for the purpose of seducing her.

"I know you are," said Aang lightly, his words sounding alien to Katara's still burning ears, "I watched how hard you worked out there... it looked to me as though you were deliberately tiring yourself out. ... You didn't want to think of how much I had hurt you, didn't you?"

Katara had to swallow hard before she could answer him in a steady enough voice, "I think you'll find that most if not all people do not wish to dwell on painful memories. ... Your leaving us did hurt me a lot, Aang, but I understand now why you had to leave us." She breathed in sharply when Aang closed the remaining distance between them to hold her tightly against him.

"Aang, I'm filthy!" Katara choked with alarm for indeed she was covered in oil and bits of blubber and thus didn't want to be hugged by anyone while in such a mucky state, most especially by Aang, whom she knew to be a vegetarian and who respected all forms of life so much that he wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Aang; however, didn't seem to be the least bit dissuaded. He whispered an apology against her hair, which fortunately wasn't slimy since she had wound her hair into a bun and covered it all up before working on the carcass. While Aang continued to hold her too closely against him, Katara once again struggled with the very uncomfortable realization that her body was responding to their position as intimate and quite welcomed and not platonic and awkwardly unwanted.

Discovering that Katara's posture was stiff and tense, Aang tried to make her more relaxed by running his hands up and down over her back in a gentle massage. A whimper broke loose from Katara's lips and thinking that she was about to cry, Aang murmured another apology before saying, "The last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt you. I didn't want to leave, Katara. But I had to. I had no choice. Had I stayed even for just another day, I don't think I would had gotten up enough strength to leave. I missed you all so much, most especially you, Katara. I'll never hurt you again, I promise."

"Aang-"

"It's all right, Katara. You can cry. I won't mind."

"Aang-"

"I'll keep holding you until you're okay-"

"Aang!"

"Huh? What, Katara?"

"I'm fine. I'm not going to cry-"

"You don't have to feel embarrass-"

"I am feeling embarrassed, but it's not because I'm going to cry or want to cry. Aang, I'm really very filthy. I just don't feel comfortable being with you like this; I'm all covered in blubber oil."

"Yes, it is a little messy. Stinks too."

"... Let me go, Aang. I really need to clean myself up."

"Oh, okay." Katara had to force herself not to breathe out a sigh of relief when Aang finally released her, only to be put into another wringer of emotions when Aang declared, "I'll help you clean yourself up."

"... No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"... Aang, I'm not going to let you see me without clothes."

"All you have to do is strip down to your underclothes."

"What!"

"You don't have to be shy around me, Katara. Besides, I've already seen you in your underclothes a lot of times before."

"... Aang, this isn't the same as when we're swimming."

"No difference to me, and you will get cleaned up faster if I help. Anyway, if it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll take off my clothes too."

"... No!"

"I really don't mind, Katara."

"I'd mind- No, don't take off your clothes!"

---  
To be continued.  
---

Yes, me hearties - congratulate yourself if you guessed that Aang's being shy, awkward, acting stupid and saying -very- stupid things (Cave of Two Lovers, anyone?) when it comes to matters of the heart concerning Katara was what was to be made-over in this chapter. Sorry, **Storybender**. Those were good guesses though. 8) Then again... the stuff Aang just said above can also be considered as stupid. (is definitely insane)

If you're going to review, do let me know what you think of this story turning lime-ish or lemon-ish in further chapters. Note: Not promising anything of that sort. This story is Rated T, not M. Just want some readers' opinions on that sort of thing. And do let me know how you reacted to the dye plot concocted by Avatar Kyoshi and the Waterbender Avatar. (**experiment**, you especially, I want to hear from you about it.(8) Do me a favor - be like Kyoshi and tell me straight what you think of it. I won't bite, I swear.

When it comes to matters of what's funny, _not so funny_ or not at all funny, I'll always **want** to know so that I'll know where to improve.

**ardy1** said, "Are we going to find out what he was doing for those four years (in the Fire Nation)? Split-personality, huh."

Me: Just hints of where he has been, and the Avatar (any of them), in my personal opinion, always has a split-personality. XD


	5. Chapter 4

------------  
Chapter Four  
------------

A week had passed since Aang's return and it seemed to Katara as though he had never left them. Though her father, the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, had yet to give formal permission for him to stay in the village, he had already made himself feel right at home and had already, like years before, endeared himself to the children, who were more than delighted to discover that the great and powerful Avatar loved fun and games as much as they did, so unlike most of the boring adults in the tribe.

"So, what do you all want to do today?" Aang cheerfully asked the group of youngsters who he had been unceremoniously tasked to keep out of their busy parents' hair.

"Penguin Sledding!" yelled a little boy.

"No, we did that yesterday and two days before. It's boring now," complained a little girl.

While the boy stuck his tongue out at her, Aang with a grin asked her, "Well then, what do you want us to do?"

In a very serious tone, she immediately told him that she wanted to ride his flying bison and so did the rest of her friends who seconded her answer with resounding cheers.

"Now, kids," said Aang loudly in order to be heard over the ruckus, "I've already told you that I left Appa at the Southern Air Temple-"

"Gee… I wonder why," said someone who wasn't a child in a rather loud voice.

His expression turning sheepish, Aang turned round to see Sokka giving him a narrowed look with Katara standing beside him.

"Eh… hi, guys," said Aang with just a touch of nervous guilt in his voice for one of the reasons why they had been unable to track him years ago was because he had left a very reluctant and inconspicuous Appa at the Southern Air Temple.

_--- _

_You left Appa at the Southern Air Temple…_

_Sokka, stay calm._

_Don't tell me to stay calm, Katara. We spent- no! wasted an entire year looking for him. Of course, we asked people if they've spotted a ten-ton flying bison. All this time, Appa was at the Southern Air Temple-_

_With Momo._

_Didn't want Appa to be lonely while you were off doing who know what all over the place, huh, Aang?_

_Uhm… actually, I stayed about half the time at the Southern Air Temple. Had a lot of work to do… Both Appa and Momo needed food so I had to make sure a lot of plants were growing there again. Took a lot of earthbending and waterbending… Wasn't easy._

_Good. I hope it was excruciatingly difficult._

_Sokka, let Aang finish._

_Always have to defend Aang even though he was the one who-_

_I just want to hear his side of the story so keep quiet._

_Thanks, Katara._

_Don't thank me, Aang. I am still upset with you._

_Okay, okay. Anyway, remember that herd of flying bison we came across before?_

… _Yeah._

_What about it, Aang?_

_Well, I decided it was time that there were a lot of bison and lemurs again at my old home. So after I got the gardens and orchards going, I went to look for that herd and brought them all back to the Southern Air Temple with me. I also remembered that old pirate captain saying about him being able to sell Momo for a good price so I tracked him down and persuaded him to find more flying lemurs for me._

_Persuaded him?_

_Well… it was more like he volunteered his services, Sokka. It's always a good idea to be in excellent relations with the Avatar._

_Yeah, right…_

_Shh, Sokka. Let Aang finish._

_I stayed the first two years at the Southern Air Temple. Also visited the other Air Temples sometimes and visited Bumi-_

_Bumi! He told us he didn't have a single clue where you had gone off to!_

_Sokka, calm-_

_Don't tell me to calm down, Katara! He and Bumi had us going around in circles the whole time. If Aang was just at the Southern Air Temple the first year, why'd Bumi keep telling us about his spies hearing rumors and news about Aang being in this corner of the Earth Kingdom, in that village, in that city, on that island!_

… _It's not Bumi's fault, Sokka. I asked him-_

_-to send us on a wild goose chase! You trusted Bumi with your deep dark secret, but couldn't trust us!_

… _Bumi wouldn't had insisted in being with me all the time-_

_Well, guess what, Aang? We now don't care whatever you do or wherever you go. Go on. Run away from us again. Abandon us again. We won't care. You didn't want us with you; we don't want you with us._

Sokka had then marched off, leaving Aang looking after him with a shamed expression on his face. Katara, torn between wanting to reassure him that Sokka didn't really mean what he had just said and partly agreeing with her brother's sentiments concerning Aang's actions, had just remained quiet; her continued silence only adding to Aang's guilt and uneasiness.

Yet regardless of the hurt caused and the harsh words spoken out loud, the very next day, Sokka had, in a very gruff voice, asked Aang where he had slept the night before since the younger man hadn't returned to Sokka's hut where he had been staying since his arrival at the Southern Water Tribe Village.

_You weren't sleeping in Katara's hut, were you?_

… _Of course not-_

_Let's just be clear about this. We aren't kids anymore so you can't sleep in the same hut or room as my sister unless it's an emergency or something like that. People will talk if you stay in her hut._

… _Sokka-_

_You're staying with me until dad decides what we should do with you._

… _Sokka, I'm sor-_

_Never mind, Aang, really. I know you did what you had to do. Just needed some time alone to get over what a sneaky bastard you really are. … We all really missed you badly, Katara especially. I just hated seeing her so sad, even wanted to beat you up into a pulp for-_

_I am really sorry, Sokka. I didn't want to leave. And about Katara, I-_

_I know, Aang. I know. Let's not talk about it anymore. It's all in the past. The only thing I want you to do right now is to make up for what you did to my sister._

… _What do you mean exactly, Sokka?_

_Gran-gran told me that she thinks Katara's been waiting for you. You should know that a lot of guys in my tribe want to marry her, but she refused to even go out on dates with any of them._

… _Oh._

_Aang, you do –like- her, right?_

… _Yes, very much. I love her, Sokka._

_Good. Because you will –really- get it from me if you ever –ever- break her heart again._

---

Sokka's threatening promise echoed in Aang's mind as he returned Katara's smile.

"Hello, Aang," she greeted; her voice sounding feathery soft to his ears. He felt a tinge of disappointment when she looked away from him to her brother who was causing the children some upset.

"Aang, the Avatar that is, will be too busy to play with you today. Go. Do something else. He can play with you tomorrow," he said; his voice sounding rather stern amidst the chorus of disappointed protests.

"What's up, guys?" Aang asked curiously as the children moved off reluctantly as a whole.

It was Sokka who answered with a slight smile, "Thought you'd like to hear some good news – Dad's decided you can stay."

"Really? That's great!"

"Took a while. Sorry about that, Aang. You know how Pakku can be, but still... it was obvious from the very start that we had to let you stay with us. We'd be the laughingstock everywhere except in the Fire Nation if we refused such a modest request from the Great Avatar."

Aang sighed, "Sokka, I'd really appreciate it if you stop referring to me as the Great Avatar."

"Nah. The title's grown on me. So has the –one-and-only-almighty- Ava-"

"Sokka, quit it," muttered Aang, looking grumpy as a grinning Sokka threw his arm about the younger man's shoulders and led him towards the section of the village where his and Katara's huts were located.

"Nothing personal, Aang, but I –need- my space. It's time for you to get your own place." Sokka laughed at his rhyming.

Katara added in kindly, "We'll help you put up your own hut, Aang, but you should know the material that we use is all made from animal skins. Maybe you'd prefer an igloo as your home."

"Or something more grand like the ice houses at the Northern Water Tribe," commented Sokka, "You are the All Powerful Avatar; you can bend water and make your own frozen palace if you like."

Amused, Aang shook his head slightly. "Thanks for the suggestion, Sokka, but a cozy igloo will do," he said with a soft chuckle of his own before turning his attention away from the water tribe warrior to his sister just walking a few steps ahead of them. Sokka noticed with nary a blink.

Expectedly, Aang wanted his new home to be close to his friends'. Unfortunately, there wasn't an unoccupied area nearby though the lack of it certainly didn't deter him. Much to the rest of the village's surprise and quick-to-follow amusement, the Avatar without much ado began bending columns of solid ice about and in between Katara and Sokka's huts in order to support an icy platform several meters above.

"Aang, this looks ridiculous!" Sokka complained loudly to Aang, who was putting the finishing touches to his cozy igloo suspended over their homes.

Fighting to keep from giggling, Katara annoyed her brother by suggesting, "You could just let him stay in your hut…"

Sokka almost said, "How'd you like it if he mucked about in your hut?" He barely managed to hold back the retort, and Katara, distracted by Aang now bending a circular stairwell to lead up from the frozen ground to his new home, didn't notice Sokka's sudden verbal reticence.

Though he had more or less ordered Aang to court his sister, Sokka certainly didn't want to hurry them along. Besides, he was also not yet entirely certain how he would actually react to Katara taking Aang as a lover and perhaps finally as her husband.

---

About two hours before dusk, just as Katara was about finished tutoring waterbending to her pupils for the day, Aang came over to where they were practicing just outside the village and was greeted by a chorus of 'Good Afternoon, Avatar Aang'.

Lips twitching, Aang returned the greeting and Katara's very young students looked rather disappointed when she dismissed them. With slow reluctance, they left, more than once looking back over their shoulders to catch a glimpse of their waterbending master with the Avatar.

"Done for the day?" Aang queried softly. Suddenly feeling shy as she often did nowadays when alone with her best friend, Katara didn't trust her voice to remain steady should she speak and instead simply nodded an affirmative to him.

She blinked, indeed very startled when Aang suddenly drew close to her and asked if she would go on a date with him.

"… A date?" Katara had replied, sounding quite squeaky and making Aang's lips twitch again with amusement.

"Yes, Katara. A date," he repeated teasingly; his gray eyes gleamed with satisfaction when a deep blush came over Katara's face.

"… Why-"

"Because I like you, Katara."

"… What?"

"I –like- you."

"… I like you too-" she broke off for Aang had pressed his right index finger across her lips to silence her.

"Let me rephrase, Katara. I like –like- you. Do you understand now?"

With his finger still barring her lips, Katara could only nod at him. Besides, she couldn't trust herself to speak for she felt as though her insides had all turned to mush.

"Great! So where do you want us to go to?" said Aang cheerfully; he seemed rather unaware that he was still holding his finger against Katara's mouth. He yelped when she bit the offending appendage.

"Hey!"

"Don't complain. You deserve that at least for that 'you'll be cleaned up faster with my help' stunt in my hut," said Katara with a glare.

Aang wasn't the least bit repentant. "I'm not complaining. I just rather you had bit something else of mine- Ouch!" Katara had stomp very hard on his foot.

"I'll keep that in mind!" she said scathingly, her cheeks flaring red at his cheek but mostly caused by the very uncomfortable realization that she had actually found his shameless suggestion arousing.

Images began to flash crossed Katara's mind's eye as she suddenly and not for the first time imagined herself lying naked on the sleeping furs in her hut with Aang lying over her.

It was Aang's turn to blink and to be surprised when Katara abruptly turned to hurriedly walk away from him.

"Katara?" he said worriedly, keeping easy pace with her.

Realizing that he thought he had upset her, Katara quickly said, "It's okay, Aang. I just need to do something first.

That something being needing to thwart her libido by immersing herself in a cold water over at the communal baths. Normally, after work and before dinner, Katara would enjoy a daily hot bath with the other women in the village. Unfortunately, in this case, indulging in a bath of any temperature other than that of the chilly variety would only enhance her current dilemma.

Even now, her overactive imagination was presenting a lurid vision of her and Aang enjoying a steamy bath together.

She yelped, alarmed when Aang all of a sudden grabbed her elbow, in turn propelling her to face him again.

"Aang!"

"Katara, I don't want you going away from me upset."

"I wasn't upset with you, but I'll be if you don't let me go!"

Aang disobeyed her with considerable impunity; Katara's eyes widened with disbelief when he lifted her bodily into his arms.

"Aang, let me down!"

"We need to talk alone."

"We were talking alone, and I'll never speak to you again if you don't let me down this instance!" However, once again, he ignored her order, and Katara found herself clinging tightly against him for support when he began sprinting away from the village at breakneck speed.

---

"Why did you bring me here?" Katara asked Aang in a very bothered tone of voice as he lowered her feet first to stand on the deck of the Fire Navy ship wreck, which now had been stripped bare of everything and anything removable, leaving only its skeleton and damaged hull.

"It was the only shelter around here that I know of," said Aang as an explanation; he sounded a touched embarrassed.

Katara gave him a narrowed stare.

Aang blinked back at her. "I just want to talk with you, Katara, and I didn't want us to be without shelter just in case there's a snowstorm or something.

"… Right, how thoughtful of you… and just what exactly do you mean by 'something'?"

He pretended that he didn't hear her question; this annoyed Katara but surprise soon became the dominant emotion yet again when he said-

"Not that I didn't hope and think of us making love out here… that would be very nice, but I have decided to wait until we're married.

Katara's jaw dropped as Aang continued, "It won't be easy waiting, but it would be proper that our very first time together be during the honeymoon. By the way, there's a very nice tropical island just south east of-"

"Aang!"

"Yes, Katara?"

In a strangled voice, she said, "Us, marry?"

Aang gazed back at her with a rather innocent expression on his face. "Yes, Katara. I want to marry you. That's how it usually goes, you know."

"… But you've only returned to us for barely a week-"

"I've been thinking and dreaming about marrying you for years, Katara."

"… Aang-"

"Look, we already know each other so well, and I'm a hundred percent positive that sex between us will be incredible-"

"Aang, we- you don't even know that for certain yet!"

"I'm sure," he told her simply before stating his main reason for wishing to take her as his wife.

"I love you, Katara. Very very much."

"… Aang-"

"Now, I know we've been separated for four years and that you probably still think of me as a friend, hopefully still your best friend, but I can wait for and accept your decision whatever it may be. Right now, I can only promise you that whatever your feelings for me, whether only friendship or more, I will make certain that you will find me extremely enjoyable in bed, and that I will be a very good husband to you and a great father to our kids-"

"Aang," finally able to interrupt him, Katara, sounding confused and feeling more than a little helpless, complained, "we haven't even kissed yet and you're already talking about us having children."

Katara barely made the realization that her words implied a suggestion to Aang to kiss her when he leaned towards her, bending his head to gently brush a kiss, almost chaste, across her mouth.

"… Aang-"

"May I kiss you, Katara?"

"… You just did."

"That was just a peck. I couldn't help it when you said that we haven't even kissed yet." A slight shiver ran through Katara as she felt his warm breath against her mouth.

"I want to kiss you properly, Katara. Will you let me?"

It felt as though all her muscles had seized up; Katara could only look at Aang for a long while before finally, under his watchful gaze, licked her dry lips nervously before nodding, giving permission to her best friend to kiss her properly.

Despite wearing thick fur-lined clothes, the warmth from Aang's body seemed to permeate throughout her as he drew her close against him.

Noticing that he wasn't wearing a fur coat, only a tunic and a pair of trousers made of leather, Katara began vaguely wondering why he never seemed to feel cold, whether sleeping practically naked in a Southern Tribe hut or swimming in frigid waters around Kyoshi Island during winter in order to ride the Elephant Koi.

All thought disappeared from Katara's mind as Aang once again lowered his head this time to press a firm yet gentle kiss on her lips.

--------  
The End?

* * *

The Romantic & Comedic 'me' is happy to end this at this point; however, the Angst-y & Dramatic 'me' wants to… uh… make things a little more complicated for these two oh so dear characters… As it's often said- we like to torture the ones we love, and I so… adore Aang and Katara. XD 

I actually have in mind at least three more chapters, which are quite dark. If I write and post those, I'll have to consider changing the genre categories of the story from Romance/Humor to Romance/Drama or Angst or Humor/Drama or Angst… (wish ffnet allowed three to four genre categories…)

If you're wondering about what I mean exactly by the latter chapters being dark and angsty... well - if you're familiar with Disney's 'The Fox and the Hound', you should know that it started off sad, became very sweet and happy and then became very dark and sad once again. The original novel version of 'The Fox and the Hound' by Daniel P. Mannix was actually dark all throughout, had sex in it and ended -very- tragically. Yup... I was very surprised when I read the original novel.

I'll leave it up to you. Do you agree with my R & C side or with my A & D side? Would you like to see this story turn dark and angsty? Just a warning of sorts, I can only promise readers that it will not end tragically and that there will be actual sex in those chapters. (Heh... may just earn this story an M rating.)

Whether or not I will continue this story, I'll probably be around the fandom, perhaps writing more Kataang. The Avatar Day episode just bequeathed upon me an aangsty (misspelling and pun intended) plot bunny which I think will be occupying my imagination for quite a while.

Oh yeah… and guys… (pimps aangxkatara LJ community) Please join, post art, writing, media and such. I'm not the one who started this com which has been around for months already before I even got into the AtLB fandom (plus I am a multi-shipper; I've also written Zutara, slash and gen) so this isn't a matter of pride or something like that for me; it just strikes me as very odd and quite depressing that the aangxkatara LJ com is so and too quiet for my comfort.


End file.
